How broken she really was
by miss-system
Summary: Hermione is abused by a family friend and is practicly ignored by Harry and Ron.When she returns to Hogwarts as Head girl,will she still be able to hide the thruth? Even if the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy who has grown over the years? My 1st story-STOPPED
1. Prologue

_~Okay, so this is the first time I wrote a story. I'm dutch so sorry if there are any faults in the spelling or the sentences.I don't know if this story is any good. I just got inspired by some amazing story's on this site.~_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything!!

Hermione couldn't believe it. This year,she would go to Hogwarts for her 7th year and she made Head girl! She felt relieved because she wouldn't need to hide anymore from the other girls. She would have her own dorm.

But in the back of her head, there was an alarm going off. Now she would need to hide from the Head boy. A stranger she didn't know as well as the girls. Hermione didn't know his morning rituals or what he did in the evenings.

Just the thought that someone would see the bruises and the cuts,that someone would find out how broken she really was. Maybe even notice that Harry and Ron only talked to her when they needed her help.... The tears started welling up in her eyes.

Hermione decided she wouldn't let it bother her,not tonight.

She looked at the clock. It was already 8.30pm! She jumped up and threw on a black mini-skirt, a red tubetop and some make-up.

When Hermione came downstairs, she noticed that only Jake was in the living room._"Mom and dad must be in their bedroom."_,she thought,_"And of course,the bastard fell asleep on the couch."_

Jake Wilson was a friend of the family since her parents met him on a vacation,4 years ago. A year later Jake got in trouble with his boss and eventually lost everything. He came to live with them and just helped her parents by keeping an eye on her during the breaks.

How could they know that everytime they were on a business trip or on a vacation,he was the complete opposite of a loving friend who took care of their daughter? He turned into a cruel bastard who loved seeing her in pain. And it didn't always stop there....

Hermione snuck past him and saw a car waiting for her. She jumped in and immediately got a bottle of vodka pushed into her hands. She didn't think twice. She took a large gulp.

She would enjoy her last night of freedom. In the morning, she would be alone with Jake and then leave to go to Hogwarts , she would enjoy the company of her 'party' friends,the vodka,the music and the dancefloor.

_~Okay, I would love to hear the opinion of a reader because as I said I've never written a story before. I still writing but will wait with updating until I know the opinion of the public (so I don't make a complete fool of myself)~_

_**Greetz Miss System**_


	2. The return

~Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and to all the eople who added this story to their story alerts. Kisses and Hugs,Miss System.~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and Thomas got out of the car and waited at the entrance of The Black Cave while Luke and Jane went to park the car. The Black Cave had been her safe harbour for the last three years. Everytime she needed to escape home during the breaks,she called up her friends and danced until the morning.

Her friends knew something wans't right but they didn't bother her with questions or concerned looks. Hermione liked it this way. She didn't need to hide or lie when she was with Luke and Jane arrived, Hermione went to the security guard.

"Hi Greg, how've you been?",she asked.

Greg smiled,"Pretty good,Mya. Coming for another night of fun before school starts?"

"Yes, can you get me and my friends in?",Hermione asked innocently.

"Yeah. Just be carefull in there."

"Thanks,Greg. I promise we'll be carefull."

Hermione waved at her friends. The minute she walked in,the music overflowed her. She could feel the beat through her whole body. She took Thomas his hand and pulled him on the dancefloor. They both lost their problems temporarily when they danced. People stood back,just to watch them. Hermione and Thomas looked amazing while they danced their souls out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. Her head only pounded a little is you considered the amount of vodka and the few hours of went to the bathroom and got ready. The minute she started changing, Jake walked in the bathroom.

"So, you had fun last night?", he asked.

Hermione shuddered when she saw him. She wasn't scared of him when he was asleep, and certainly not when her parents were around. But seeing him awake and standing in the same room as her, she was terrified.

He came up behind her and Hermione turned around. With a smile on his face, he looked even scarier then before. Hermione noticed the hatred in his eyes and knew what was coming. Jake hit her in the stomach and threw her against the wall. Hermione tried to escape reality by going to the back of her head. But a second later, she was brought back by the cracking of a rib. Jake kept on kicking and hitting. Hermione knew that if she fought back, she would only make it worse.

_"Maybe he'll go too far this time."_,Hermione thought,_"Maybe I'm not supposed to go back for my last year."_

The pain kept increasing and Hermione started to see black spots.

_"This is it."_, she thought and blacked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Hermione awoke, she noticed that at least her face and neck were free of bruises. She went to get her wand and healed the broken rib. For the pain she would need to take a painkiller. Somehow she couldn't master that spell. But she didn't mind. Somtimes she enjoyed revelling in the pain.

Hermione took some new clothes when she noticed that the ones she was wearing had blood on them. She decided on a low ride jeans and a simple long ssleeved white shirt and some low heeled sandals. She shrank her trunk and left for King's Cross.

Before she closed the door behind her, she heard Jake say,"The next time you'll be here, your parents will be on a businesstrip. So there will be a lot of fun. For me at least."

She lifted up her wand hand and jumped on the Knight Bus.

Hermione sighed when she saw the station. _"From the one prison to the other"_,she thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_~Let me know what you think about it !!~_


	3. The train ride and dinner

_~I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner but the teachers at school thought we had lots of free time and gave us more homework than ussual. But it's vacation now and I started writing again (in between my school work) and here it is ! The third chapter! Hope you enjoy.~ _

Hermione walked through the barrier and stepped on platform nine and three quarters. A few metres from her stood the entire Weasley-clan,and Harry of course. The moment she came in their neighbourhood, she got engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione enjoyed the feeling of being missed but still she was glad when Molly let go of her.

_"A good thing that I have some extra painkillers with me."_, she thought.

Harry and Ron didn't even notice that she had arrived but she was used to that. The Golden Trio stepped on the Hogwarts Express and went to find a compartement. Once settled, Hermione took another painkiller. Thanks to the sound of the train and the effects of the painkillers, she started dosing of.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione! Hermione,wake up !",Ginny yelled.

Hermione shot up and noticed she was drenched in sweat.

"Hermione,are you okay? You were yelling and screaming in your sleep!",Ginny asked.

"Yeah,Gin. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about.",Hermione answered.

Ginny gave her a weird look and said,"I don't know it did seem serious to me."

"Let's just say it was a very vivid dream.",Hermione said," Anyhow I better go changing in my school robes."

Hermione snatched her robes and made her way to the girls lavatory. Once save inside,she locked the door and pulled out a knife. Since 2 years,she treasured this knife,her knife. Hermione rolled up her sleeve and put the knife against her arm. She thought of all the things Jake had called her for the past years. _"Bitch,trash,slut,worthless,..."_ She could go on and on.

She applied some pressure to the knife and watched the blood come out. She repeated this a few times until she felt a little bit better. Then she washed the blood of her arm and the floor,changed into her robes and returned to the compartement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

During the meal nothing special happened, or at least not that she noticed. Everyone was catching up but no one talked to her or asked how her summer had been. Well, she didn't mind that because what would she answer?

_"Oh just the same routine: sleeping,getting beat up,some cutting and then dancing and rinking for the rest of the evening."_

Hermione laughed at herself. They would declare her crazy and lock her up in St. Mungos. I mean,come on Hermione Granger has a perfect life: a fantastic family,perfect grades at school and her best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Some girl like her couldn't have such a big secret and certainly not such a horrible.

After the meal, Hermione went up to professor Dumbledore. She didn't see the Head Boy yet and was very curious.

"Ah Miss Granger",Professor Dumbledore said," I will show you to the dorms which you will be sharing with the Head Boy. Unfortunately, he is delayed and probably won't arrive 'till tomorrow."

Hermione squealed on the inside. Thanks to the Head Boy, she would have one evening of true peace.

_~I know it isn't very long but I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. I already ask for forgiveness if it takes some time to update. Please review! _

_Greetings Miss System~_


	4. Not everything is what it seems

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

When they arrived at the portrait, Dumbledore informed Hermione that she would need to choose the password on her own.

"When you have chosen,just say it to the portrait. Inside you'll find the shared common room with a small adjoining library. You'll see four other doors. Three of the doors have name plates on them. They are,as you will see, the bathroom, the Head Boy's bedroom and your bedroom. You can also enter the bathroom from the bedrooms. The fourth door is sort of a room of requirement. So you'll have lots of comfort in there! Enjoy your evening and sleep well!"

Hermione smiled at the always saw him as family and she thought he somehow knew about her problems but was just waiting untill she was ready to tell.

Hermione looked at the beautiful portrait and saw that it was divided in two parts. On one side, there was a girl and on the other a boy, both about her could say they looked happy but when you looked close enough you could see the sadness in their hands were touching in the middle of the portrait. On the side of the girl,it was day and summer, on the side of the boy, it was night and very dark. On both sides there was a shadow standing in the background.

_"What a weird portrait."_,Hermione thought.

When she talked to the portrait,only the girl reacted.

"Hello,I'm Anna and I'll be guarding your dorms.",the girl said to Hermione.

"Why isn't he reacting?",Hermione asked,pointing to the young boy.

"It's because we live in different worlds and I think it also has to do something with the fact that the Head Boy isn't here.", Anna answered,"Have you chosen a password?"

"Yes,I think I'll choose 'damaged' as the password. Will the Head Boy know how to get in?",Hermione asked.

"Yes,the password is always given to the headmaster and he will inform the Head Boy when he arrives. Are you ready to go in?", Anna said smiling.

"Yes, of course!"

The portrait swung open in the two parts. Hermione stepped in and marveled at the beauty of the rooms. She checked everything out and noticed a record player with a big collection of muggle and wizard records.

_"At least Dumbledore made sure that we could play muggle music but also wizarding music. It's pretty retro._"

She needed to thank professor Dumbledore for the record player. She loved it!

When Hermione decided to change in something more comfortable than her school robes, she noticed that everything was already unpacked. She started changing and saw all the scars,bruises and cuts in the mirror. She felt sadness and anger sweep through her while reality sank back in again. Whe she felt the anger, she took out a short sporttop and some shorts. She went to the small requirement room and asked for a place where she could work out. The room changed into a fitness room.

_"The room must have felt my anger."_,Hermione thought when she saw a dummy set up in the middle of the room.

She put on a song of Three Days Grace, took the gloves and started hitting the dummy untill her anger drained a little. She had started crying without noticing it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco was disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe that he had just stood there, while a young girl was mudered. He knew that if he had done something he would be dead right now, probably his family too. But still...

His mother had informed Dumbledore that he would arrive the next day because he wasn't feeling well.

_"That's an understatement."_,Draco thought

But after a few hours, he already wanted to leave the house. He coulnd't stand it there. Draco didn't want to risk facing Voldemort or Lucius who both had tortured the girl for hours before killing her. So now he was finally on his way to Hogwarts.

_"I hope Granger is already asleep so I won't have to face her. The brains of the Golden Trio with the perfect grades and the perfect life,God, I hate her !",_Draco thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Draco arrived at Hogwarts,Snape was already waiting at the gates.

"I just got the message. You know someday the Dark Lord will want you to join his forces. If you'll keep reacting like this, he'll notice and probably kill you!"

Draco sighed," I know but I'm not exactly jumping to join that bastard."

At the portrait Draco got the same information from Dumbledore as Hermione.

"The password is 'damaged'. I hope you'll be civilised to each other. Remember not everything is what it seems. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to professor Snape in my office.",Dumbledore said.

Draco entered and inspected the looked better than he had expected, better than the Slytherin dorms. Then he noticed music coming from the requirement room. If he heard correctly, it was 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace.

_"So the brainy Gryffindor is still awake_."

He opened the door a little and there was Hermione Granger,angrily hitting a were tears streaming down her face and scars ,bruises and cuts all over her body. There even was a handprint on her back. Draco closed the door silently and went to his room.

Maybe Granger wasn't perfect after all. As Dumbledore said not everything is what it seems.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Greetz Miss System**


	5. Together

~Sorry (again) for the long wait. I'm not really sure if this is a good chapter. That's why I hesitated about putting it on here. Plus I made an amazing trip with my school to Italy and then we had exams and so on.... But yesterday was my last exam!! So here it is. Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

Draco sighed when he awoke from a troublesome sleep. He had dreamt again of the girl his father and Voldemort had tortured and killed. Only this time the girl was Granger.

"_I wonder what happened to her."_

He dressed and went to the common room.

"_Granger isn't as ugly as I remember. I guess I never noticed but in those sportclothes last night,it was hard not to."_

Draco jumped up and tried focusing on something else. When that didn't work, he went to the record player and put on a record from Rise Against. He sat down and his thoughts started wandering again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione woke up to a stabbing pain in her back. She had been sleeping on her back and the bruises apparently didn't agree with that. She had used her last dose of dreamless sleep potion so she needed to make some new and get through a few nights of not so peacefull sleep. She took a shower and dressed quickly.

When she was walking to the commons, she heard "Roadside" playing. It was one of her favourite songs. Unknowingly she started singing while grabbing her books. As Hermione turned around, she noticed Draco Malfoy,rich pureblood and Slytherin Prince,sitting on the couch staring at her.

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice,Hermione",he said.

At this point, Hermione was ready to drop dead.

"I mean, you were singing and I couldn't help but hear you. You should try singing. I mean as a have the looks ,not that you need them."

"_Has he lost his mind? The,oh so,great Draco Malfoy is blabbering and complementing ME! The Gryffindor brains,the goody two-shoes, THE MUDBLOOD!! I must be dreaming. Well, he looks handsome in my dream. Bad Hermione!Don't even go there!",_Hermione thought.

She noticed the badge pinned on his robe. She was stuck with him for a whole year.

Hermione sighed,shot a last look at him and went to get breakfast.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_God,that was stupid. What happened? Since when do I blabber in front of Hermione? Oh no, I called her Hermione. I'm falling for her. This can't be real! Although, the only thing that ever kept me from getting to know her was me, idolizing my father. Maybe I have a chance,now the idolizing has stopped. But my father will still kill me.",_Draco sighed.

He ran after Hermione and finally saw her. It looked like she was heading to the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry that I startled you there but I arrived late at night. I was hoping that we could make a deal and try to become friends or something. We should at least be civil because we will have to work togheter this year."

Draco saw the look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Okay,I know it sounds weird or like a setup but believe me when I say that I really don't like my father or Voldemort for that matter. They're both sick bastards with a big ego problem.I want to change,because I've realized that the way I'm heading isn't really positive."

Hermione saw the sincerity in his eyes and believed him. She was glad that some people saw their options and chose the good one. She,however,had no options. Her parents had informed her that Jake was now her legal guardian in case of emergency.

"Well,let's walk to the Great Hall and eat some breakfast. That seems like a good start to me.",Draco said.

"Actually,I was thinking of going to the kitchens.",Hermione answered.

"Oh,I get it. You don't want this known or you don't even want this....",Draco said disappointed.

"No. I would like being friends. It's just that I normally eat breakfast in the kitchens."

"Won't Pothead and Weasel be worried when you're not in the Great Hall?",Draco asked.

"Not really. They don't even notice it.",Hermione said with a sad smile.

Hermione started singing "Leave out all the rest" from Linkin Park and so they walked to the kitchens.

Togheter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and Draco had a lot of fun togheter. They had almost missed their first class because they were too busy with getting to know eachother. From that day on they became good friends but only inside the head dorms or in private. In the classes and the hallways they were just civil to eachother, just to avoid the wrath of the whole school, or at least the sixth and seventh years.

Months passed and Draco noticed that Hermione really was alone. Potter and Weasley,as he had to call them from Hermione, never noticed that she was there. It was as if they were ignoring her. Sometimes he heard that Hermione had really bad nightmares. Even that bad, that she couldn't go back to sleep once she had woken up from such a nightmare.

But now,when Christmas break was nearing,he saw that her look became more troubled. As if she was afraid,no terrified to go home. She never told about her home and if Draco asked her about it, the only result he got was a closed up Hermione.

"_I need to figure this out. This isn't normal. Maybe it has something to do with the bruises."_,Draco thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Draco had a plan formed in his head. The basic idea? If she's so scared of going home,then try to keep her from going home.  
He took two cups and started making coffee. The coffee was ready when Hermione came into the common room.

"Here,I made us some coffee. Sugar and no milk,right?",Draco said.  
"Yes,perfect.",She smiled.

Draco could see that there was still something troubeling her mind.

"You know. I was thinking.",he started.

"Ouch,the great Draco,thinking, that must have hurt.",Hermione interjected.

"Ha Ha, very funny. No,seriously. I don't really want to go home for Christmas break and it would be awesome if you stayed too. Plus we wouldn't need to hide. Accept for a few first years,no one stays here with Christmas break"

Hermione pondered. Even though it was an amazing idea,she knew she couldn't stay here. There would be hell to pay the next time she came home and she couldn't stay here forever. Draco saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"I'm sorry Draco, but my parents expect me home. We are going skiing this break and I don't want to miss that.",Hermione eventually said,smiling.

"It's okay. I think I'll head home too then.",Draco answered.  
"_Maybe I was wrong and she isn't scared of going home."_,Draco thought.

* * *

~Hope you liked it,even though I'm still not sure about it. Let me know what you think about it~

**_Greetz Miss System_**


	6. Homecoming

~Sorry (if there are still any readers that follow this story) for the long wait... I had given up on writing but a little while ago I decided to give it another try. So let me know if you like it. =). Just so I know, otherwise I was probably right and I won't annoy you with a bad story. :p. Greetz Miss System~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

After the long train ride, Draco kept an eye on Hermione to see what her parents were like. Only he never saw her parents but a younger guy, about 25 years old. First he thought that maybe it was her brother but then he realised she had told him that she was an only child. The guy stared menacingly at Hermione. Draco noticed how scared she looked. So this was the cause of her fear... Probably also the cause of her bruises.

Draco saw them leave but when he wanted to go after her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. There stood one of his worst nightmares, known as Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, get in the car. You're wasting my time."

Once they were in the car, Luicius started speaking. " The Dark Lord isn't pleased that you still haven't requested to get the Dark Mark. I suggest you don't wait too long otherwise it will be forecefully done." Draco tensed up while Lucius continued speaking. "After all you are my son and heir, a true Malfoy. This is your task. You have 'till Easter.. Now get out of the car. You have wasted enough of my time and I have a meeting."

When Draco stepped out of the car, he saw his mother standing at the door, waiting for him. When the car behind him pulled away, Draco relaxed.. He was home.

-------------------

Hermione stepped of the train and didn't see Jake. She got hope that somehow her parents had returned or that something had happened to him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Draco Malfoy was wathcing her. Suddenly she felt protected. _"But don't ask me why."_, Hermione thought.

She started searching for a known face when all of her hope and protected feelings vanished. There in the crowd stood Jake, watching her with a cold look. Hermione walked towards him and could feel the cold spread through her body.

"Hello darling. How was school?", Jake asked innocently.

"Good. I had fun. My grades were high.", Hermione said while trying to smile.

"Well I have a suprise for you. I've been talking with your parents and I won't be sleeping in the living room anymore. From now on I will live in the basement. I even dedicated a little place for you,babe. We will have lots of fun in there!"

Hermione shuddered but still followed Jake to the car.

When she looked back, she saw Draco with his dad. The look Draco had in his eyes, she recognized. It was the same look she saw everytime she looked in the mirror. A look of pure sadness and fear. _"Well I'm definetly not the only one with a crappy home."_, she thought.

When Hermione and Jake got home, he ordered her around. She had to put her stuff away, clean the whole house, cook dinner for him, etc.

Hermione considered herself lucky. He had not slapped or really yelled at her once. She was pretty amazed. After dinner,which Jake said was wonderful, she was allowed to watch some TV alone. Jake said that he would be in the basement but if he needed anything he would just yel and that she better be there fast.

Hermione's favourite show, that she hadn't wtached in ages, had just ended when she heard Jake yell for her. "Hermione!!" Hermione jumped up and ran as fast as she could to Jake. When she reached him, she could see the anger dripping from his face.

"Hermione, I've been yelling for ages! What were you doing?! You weren't calling or writing someone, were you??", Jake yelled.

"No...No, of course not. Why would I do that?", Hermione stuttered.

"Probably just to annoy me! Well, I'm annoyed now, so you got what you wanted", he answered.

"Now, be a good girl and try not to scream", Jake said while closing the door.

Hermione groaned when a ray of light reached her eyes. It was already morning and she was feeling sore all over. Jake did indeed have fun like he had said, she however felt worse than ever. Hermione got up and tried to quietly walk to the bathroom for some freshening up.

The stairs creaked underneath her feet and she heard Jake yell. " You have ten minutes to cook breakfast!!"

So Hermione went back down and started breakfast and then went to the bathroom. She examined the damage and got her wand for some repairing. When she was done and re-entered the kitchen,she saw that breakfast was ready. She put everything on the table and went to sit in a corner on the floor, like Jake always told her to. Jake entered the room at that moment and wasn't pleased with his breakfast.

"You stupid,worthless bitch! Are trying to poison me by eating that?! Since you messed up breakfast, we wil need to find something else to do.",Jake yelled and he dragged Hermione to the basement. There he opened a small room.

"Let me introduce you to your new home for the next two weeks.",Jake said smiling.

Inside there was nothing. No light or windows, no bed, ot even a little matress. The only thing that she could find in the room were some chains hanging from the wall.

"From now on I'll take care of the food and the household. You just enjoy your stay!",Jake said.

He slapped her a few times in the face, threw her in the little room and locked the door.

Hermione just stood there dumbfounded.. Trying to figure what would happen now..

* * *

~Let me know what you think of it! ;)~


	7. Author's note

Hey,

I'm sorry to say that I'm going to stop this story. I've written a lot of chapters to follow but everytime I end up throwing them away, because I don't think they're good enough. They always sound so stupid...

So if anyone would like to finish/continue the story, I would be glad.

The only thing I ask, is to let me know so I can inform the other readers and see for myself how it continues :)

Again I'm very sorry. But letting you all wait for another chapter, that will not be coming, would be just mean..

Greetings Miss System


End file.
